Idiosyncrasy: A Drabble Series
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: A story in which Akutagawa Gin finds herself in the middle of baby-sitting a childhood acquaintance, in the name of Yoshida Yayoi, and figuring out why she fell for the obnoxiously loud-mouthed girl. The oddities are far more peculiar than the fact that her older brother can use any form of clothing, even his boxers, in the midst of fighting due to his abilities. [Gin x Fem!OC]
1. Prologue

**Idiosyncrasy**

Prologue

* * *

Akutagawa Gin was never the one to be happily taking the attention.

In fact, she was the one who'd sway away from the rays of the spotlight. Her brother can take that all, what being the ' _mafia's most fearsome assassin_ '. Given the chance to avoid any confrontations, she'd run away and hide in the shadows… that is, if Tachihara pisses her off. That's the only time she'd gladly confront someone. If it _was_ the annoyingly arrogant red-headed boy, Gin would gladly stab him a hundred times while exerting much of her energy with laughing manically.

However, today was a different day. After getting out of work, not even getting to _go out_ of her work clothes, she was suddenly abducted by a strange piece of belt. Gin knew it was her brother's rashomon, this wasn't the first time this happened anyway.

Caged by her brother's powerful ability, she was forcibly held down on the hot-seat. They were in their apartment, a luxury that they had afforded after being dogs of the mafia. The building was owned by a _sponsor_ of the Port Mafia, making it safe for them to stay without the threats of their enemies.

Ryuunosuke was the protective type of brother, Gin was thankful and annoyed by that fact. They were the only ones looking after each other, after all. The parents they left at the slums were no more than a blotch in their lives now. After a few months of living off of the streets, her brother valued Gin even more due to the fact that she's the sole remnant of his happiness and their family. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Who's the guy, Gin?" Ryuunosuke asked, his voice stern and overbearing.

Gin stared at her brother with a questioning look. _Well, he looks pissed_ , she thought to herself, blatantly relaxing despite the murderous aura her brother was emitting. _Maybe he's asking about that Diet member that I killed today?_ She asked herself inwardly, _No, he would've had no interest in that…_

"You know what I mean." Her brother gave her a look.

The girl now knew _exactly_ what he meant. In the past days, Gin was unfocused. She knew that herself but she can't help it. The subject matter is so controversial that the whole branch that the Black Lizard controls has a gist on what was happening with her. It was too distracting to the point that she almost had Tachihara killed at an assassination mission. Of course, her brother would've picked up on it. Having Higuchi as an assistant and bodyguard to him meant that all of the actions of the Black Lizard are being directly reported to her brother.

Gin sighed exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes, obviously taunting her brother and seeing as to how far she can try to ' _rebel'_ against him. She loves her brother dearly but she's still the younger sibling… and younger siblings love to rile up their older siblings, especially when they're a sociopathic assassin who had painted his _coat_ (not hands, he never uses his hand with that convenient ability of his) with the river of blood that he spilled over the past years.

" _Gin_." Ryuunosuke warned. "Who is this person that Higuchi said you were dating?"

She gave him a look that displayed, ' _It's none of your business_.' If his private life has to be kept a secret then so was hers. It was a simple rule of 'privacy' that her brother probably doesn't even care about at this point.

" _Akutagawa Gin, speak_." Ryuunosuke ordered, his eyes blazing with impatience. He was not a patient man, after all. "I do not intend to know of your private life thru other people."

Behind her mask, she smirked. She can see that her brother is already grating on the edge of his sanity. His bloodlust and anger was already clouding his logic and reasoning that it was his own sister he's caging with his rashoumon. One wrong move and Gin knew she's dead. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked him with her sweet voice filled with sarcasm, not a tinge of fear is evident on her voice.

"Will I ask if I am not interested?" Her brother countered.

Gin shrugged in a ' _you asked for it_ ' manner. Her dropping the bomb is probably better than having Higuchi slam the cold hard truth on her brother's face. _Probably_.

She wasn't sure how to introduce the topic to begin with, considering that it was a sensitive subject and she had no idea where her brother stands on that topic.

It was concerning a childhood acquaintance, Yoshida Yayoi. Back when they were in the slums, she was often teased to be ' _in love'_ with Gin's brother. The raven-haired knew that Yayoi was naturally loud-mouthed, overly-excitable and sociable. Trying to befriend the Akutagawa siblings became a mission for her, thus the teasing. It got to the point where her brother had proposed 'marriage' to her (note: Ryuunosuke was nine and Yayoi was eight) as a joke and to stop the mocking from the other children in the slums.

Gin could only laugh at the reaction her poor brother had gotten from the girl _\- a slap in the cheek and a loud cry followed by a running Yayoi._

This girl was supposed to be a forgotten memory in the slums… until Hirotsu introduced her as a new member of the Black Lizard guerilla. Yayoi was an ability-user who had accidentally helped Higuchi in an ambush, saving the Black Lizard's chief-in-commands. It earned her a direct spot in the mafia, much to the annoyance of the two Akutagawas. She seemed to have forgotten the ' _marriage proposal fias_ co' but she's still the Yayoi they knew. Loud-mouthed, overly-excitable and sociable.

However, this time, she became a walking disaster with her ability. Ryuunosuke did his best to steer clear of this girl which resulted in Gin having _the time of her life_ ( _cue sarcasm_ ) by being the baby-sitter of the said childhood acquaintance, being a _senpai_ and a childhood ' _friend'_ to her.

Now, concerning the rumors that were running around the Port Mafia, Gin deemed it was the right time to tell her brother the truth behind the controversy. But she's still going to get back at Tachihara for having to start the circulation of the gossip.

"Are you sure?" She asked him once again but without the sweet sarcasm that she had exhibited from earlier.

"Does this face look like I'm joking?" The boy retorted, his face slightly calmed down from his earlier pre-outburst of impatience.

Gin breathed in, gathering enough courage to come out to her own brother. If he's going to throw her out for this, then he should at least get the news directly from her. Gin breathed out, staring at her brother's dark irises.

She stated with slight pride, each word removing a huge thorn in her chest, " _I'm dating Yayoi_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

There's not much material and screen time of the _badass wife_ (that's Gin, btw) so here we go! This is going to be a short drabble series, which means that the chapters are going to be presented in a non-linear manner... but don't worry! I assure you guys that it's going to be understandable despite the way of presentation of the chapters~

* _Yoshida Yayoi_ is a real person in the life of the real Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. They were childhood friends, as in _close friends_ , and Akutagawa-sensei actually proposed marriage to Yayoi, thus the 'marriage proposal fiasco'. Things didn't work out because Akutagawa-sensei's adoptive family was against of the union and they were never actually married. Sad. He was happy with his wife, though! :3

**Shall I set update dates on this series? Considering that this is but a compilation of short stories, I think it would be better I post every _Saturdays_ and _Wednesdays_? These two days were the only days that I'm free from university so I think that'll work out. My other series, _The Good, the Bad and the Dirty (check it out guys, if you like to read DazaiXOC stories~)_ , has an erratic update schedule because each chapter usually goes at around 6k-7k words and the effort to do such a story is taxing. It's fun but it's still taxing.

***If you liked the story, please do click that follow and favorite button over there and please leave a review! Reading reviews always make me feel appreciated and it makes me get through the shit that's been happening in university! Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you guys stay tuned~


	2. Loud Whispers

**Oddity #1: Loud Whispers**

* * *

 _((Point of View: Yayoi))_

 _[Gin's pronouns: Him/He]  
*Yayoi's use of pronouns on Gin shows whether or not she's aware of her gender*_

* * *

Yayoi poked Gin's shoulder out of curiosity. She shouldn't have done that, that much she knew but it was too hard to resist. Gin was always fun to play with. The boy was always silent, much more silent than his older brother and it was so interesting to see his different expressions change throughout their one-sided conversations.

Currently, Gin was showing a mix of annoyance and disgust. The blonde girl laughed at his reaction. She was about to tell Gin that he looked ' _cute'_ but something red caught the corner of her eyes. It was Tachihara Michizo, mysteriously grinning at her from the other side of the room as if she's a prey that he's hunting.

Blinking, she pulled at Gin's sleeve in dread. The raven-haired boy grunted and glared at her, his attention fully diverted to the girl. Yayoi pointed at Tachihara and asked, "Gin-kun, why is Tachihara-san smirking at me?"

The younger Akutagawa looked at her with a bored expression as if he's saying ' _who cares_?'

"Uhm… He's coming near." She said, somewhat fearful of the red-headed commander of the Black Lizard.

Yayoi saw Gin look at the taller boy then back at her, eyes fixated on her torso. The raven-haired boy glanced up at her and gestured something about her shirt, which was a maroon shirt with a plunging-neckline, or was it her chest? The blonde was panicking so much to actually register Gin's actions.

 _Tachihara was there to flirt with her. Again._

When he was close enough to the two, the red-head winked at Yayoi and started, "Hey, Yoshida. What's up, babe?"

"Gin-kun said you're busy, so we'll go away now." She immediately ushered the standing Gin, thinking of bringing him to some place _… safe and Tachihara-free_. Gin seemed as if he wasn't going anywhere, completely planted to his position. Out of desperation to leave the place, she whispered to the boy quiet loudly, "G-Gin-kun, come on. Tachihara-kun's going to harass me again-"

She faltered when she heard Tachihara laugh. Horrified at his reaction, her teal green irises stared at him with terror. Tachihara shook his head and looked at the girl with an expression of pity. He stated, "You whisper too loud, Yoshida."

 _Gin chuckled for the first time in months._


	3. Sweaty Palms

**Oddity #2: Sweaty Palms**

* * *

 _((Point of View: Gin))_

 _[Gin's Pronouns: Her/She]_

* * *

Gin knew it was risky. _Too risky._

But she did it anyway.

Moments prior, she was in the park, walking side-by-side with Yayoi. The girl wanted to bring her to the Red Brick Warehouse to buy some clothes for her personal indulgence. Gin was never the type to go shopping with friends (does she have friends, even?) but she's willing to make an exception for Yayoi. To be honest, Gin's noticed that starting to spoil the blonde girl with all these exceptions. Yayoi just doesn't realize it.

On the way to the said building, the younger Akutagawa had an urge. Not the 'urge to go to the bathroom' or the 'urge to just kill everyone in the place'.

It was a new kind of impulse.

She concluded that maybe it's the cherry blossom petals floating on the air. Maybe it's Yayoi's new perfume that smelled of vanilla and blue chamomile. Maybe it's her smooth golden locks that swayed with the movement of the wind. Maybe it's the way her eyes sparkled as she told Gin about the dress she saw in the mall.

 _She did it._

Gin, with her cold hands, held Yayoi's.

The blonde girl was taken aback by the action. She blinked at her friend, confused at the sudden act. Rejected, Gin was about to take her hand back when she felt Yayoi intertwine their fingers together with a smile. It was her first time holding hands, intertwined and all, while walking with someone other than her brother.

The raven-haired girl's heart did a somersault. She felt as if her cold hands were melting by the mere touch of Yayoi's warm ones, a completely unfamiliar feeling waved through Gin. She was happy and content. She wasn't rejected… accepted, actually. _The risk was worth it._

The silence between them was comfortable and calming… That is, until Gin decided to break the ice by saying, " _Yayoi, you've got the sweatiest palm, I swear to god."_


	4. Forehead Kisses

**Oddity # 3: Kisses**

* * *

 _((Point of View: Yayoi))_

 _[Gin's Pronouns: Her/She]_

* * *

Gin is a good kisser. Yayoi can testify to that.

It's been months since they started dating and she knows she's not getting bored at any time soon - not that she was planning to be bored with Gin anyway. Every day was something to look forward to because it was a new day to learn more about her girlfriend.

Gin is a _really_ good kisser. Yayoi had to emphasize on that.

There would be times, often when Gin's tired from work, the raven haired girl would come crawling to Yayoi with needy eyes. She'd need her ' _daily dose of kisses'_ , as the blonde have dubbed jokingly. There were times when Gin would hastily rip off her mask just to demand a kiss on the lips from her girlfriend. Either that or she'd wait for Yayoi to slowly take of her mask with sweet gentleness. There was no in between.

May it be a chaste kiss, a sloppy kiss or a French kiss; Gin never pulls away until they're both panting from the lack of breath. Gin never pulls away until she can feel that Yayoi is satisfied with their make-out session. She's _that_ aggressive in their relationship.

But the best kisses that came from her girlfriend, on Yayoi's opinion, was the sweet forehead kisses she'd get whenever they'd spend the day together.

Lying down on the couch of the Akutagawa siblings' apartment, Yayoi closed her eyes as she's caged by Gin's warm embrace. They were supposed to watch a movie but it turned out to be a cuddle-session after Gin showed up with the comfiest looking sweater. The blonde smiled at the peacefulness in the living room. One would not think that they were mafiosi if they saw the two in an intimate hold.

She felt Gin move stray strands of hair from her forehead then proceeded to caress her blonde locks lovingly.

" _Sweet dreams, love_." Gin said to her and kissed her forehead affectionately. _Sweet dreams indeed_ , Yayoi thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her beloved girlfriend.


	5. Love for Skimpy Clothes

**Oddity #4: Love for Skimpy Clothes**

* * *

 _((Point of View: Gin))_

 _[Gin's Pronouns: Her/She]_

* * *

It irritated her how huge Yayoi's breasts were. No, not because she was jealous, but because Gin was often distracted by it. The way they'd bounce slightly at the blonde girl's every movement; it was inevitable that one's attention would be diverted to her chest.

Gin wasn't a pervert.

Yayoi's blessings were just too hard to ignore. There was one time where Tachihara had tried to reach in and sexually assault Yayoi in a drunken haze which resulted in him being pinned down to the ground with a knife at the throat, courtesy of none other than Gin. No one would've tried that stunt, if not for Yayoi's choice of clothing.

Plunging necklines, tank tops, spaghetti strapped shirts, halter tops, off-shoulders and etc. Anything under the sun that leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Don't get Gin started on the skirts. _OH, THE SHORT FUCKING SKIRTS. HOW GIN WANTED TO BURN THOSE._

How in the world can Yayoi fathom to wear such an atrocity? The raven-haired girl always wondered. They were the select few combative members of the mafia. One does not simply wear skirts on a mission where it involved parkouring on a ten-feet building in the middle of the day.

After a several months of trying to keep it in her, the younger Akutagawa finally confronted Yayoi. She had pulled the girl in a secluded alleyway before going back to the headquarters. Today, Yayoi was wearing a red plunging neckline dress that showed off the blonde's cleavage and long legs.

It was too much, Gin declared to herself.

"What is it, Gin?" Yayoi asked, her voice lacing with pure innocence and inquiry.

The raven-haired girl gesture at the red dress with indifference as if asking ' _why?_ '

The blonde blinked twice then smirked at Gin upon the realization of what she meant. She chuckled darkly as she pulled the younger Akutagawa closer to her, her right leg caging Gin from escaping. Gin's eyes widened at the display of straightforwardness. Yayoi purposely closed the gap between them, pushing her chest against Gin's.

The act of lasciviousness made Gin's heart hammer against her chest and she was sure Yayoi's feeling it, what with the smirk that spread more across the blonde's face. She was immobilized. She can't move. She was completely under the mercy of Yayoi and her big breasts. As much as that sounded ridiculous, it was a horrifying turn of events for Gin.

Looking at the girl with a deadly glare to hide her panic, Yayoi merely leaned in and whispered to Gin's ears in the most sensual way possible, " _Don't I look sexy, Gin~?"_


End file.
